Love and Klainebows
by Prince of Manga
Summary: Just a prompt series I wanted to start. You can leave any word prompts that you have, but they can only be one word.
1. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to post an author's note to let you all know what's going on in my crazy little head!

1) Kicked In The Teeth and The Punk And The Athlete - These two fanfictions are no longer my favorite fandom, so I will stop writing these sories for awhile. Hiatus.

2) Shiver Me Timbers - Although this fic got some good reviews from he community here on Fanficiton, this story is on hiatus too. I'm so sorry!

3) Massacre At Cross Academy - This fic was given up on. No hiatus, just dropped. I might take it down actually.

There was also a story that I released word of called How You Burlesque, set in the Bleach fandom. I am actually rewriting that one in a different fandom, so be prepared for that!

I am also going to be writing a series of Klaine one-shots centered around prompts. But here's the deal; your prompt can only be a word. I will take that word and delivery something that you and others will hopefully enjoy! I have the right to veto any decisions, so I will contact you if I won't be choosing some of your prompts.

Anyways, I hope you guys stick around for my newer work!

Love and Klainebows,

PrinceOfManga


	2. Beauty

A/N: Wassup guys? So, I just put up my author's note about my prompt series, and I already have two prompts from the lovely Captiain Mishiro. I'm gonna post one today and one tommorow, so check that out?

Great.

From Captain Mishiro: Beauty.

When I first saw this, I though, really? And then I was like, oh! Wait! This could work! And so I chose to write it! Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Finn, where did you put my blow dryer?" Kurt yelled out as he sat in front of the mirror, fixing his hair and making sure that he looked his best. After all, he did have a date with Blaine that night.<p>

"I didn't put it anywhere, Kurt. I didn't even touch it."

Kurt looked up at his brother with a glare that could frighten even the toughest of jungle animals. "So what about when you spilled pizza on your shirt, washed it in the bathtub and blow dried it? Who's blow dryer did you use then?"

Finn's eyes went wide with realization as he ran behind Kurt's chair, placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Alright, if I agree to find it, willl you not tell Mom or Burt about that? Please?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Finn through the mirror, inwardly chuckling at the fact that he was looking the most frantic that Kurt had ever seen him. "Okay, okay. But, for the record, why don't you want Dad or Carole to know about pizza? You literally eat it everyday."

Finn sighed and turned to walk out of the room, opening the door and pausing. "Because, I was supposed to start eating healthier." Finn left the room, and Kurt took the time to shake his head at the stupidity of his older step-brother.

With a glance back at the mirror, Kurt came to the conclusion that he looked amazing, but he was still dressed in his pajamas. He walked into his closet, looking for the perfect outfit for his "hot date" tonight.

* * *

><p>"No, that's alright, Mrs. Hummel-Hudson. I promise nothing willl happen." Blaine said reassuringly to Kurt's step-mother, whom had let him in and was seemingly trying to get him to say downstairs without completely asking him to do so. He knocked on the door lightly, knowing that Kurt would probably jump if he knocked too hard. When there was no answer, he took it upon himself to go into Kurt's room. Peeking his hand in, Blaine called a, "Hello."<p>

"Ah! Blaine! Don't come in yet!" was the response, and from the way it sounded, Blaine had gotten a reply from a very frightened closet. Laughing to himself, the shorter boy stepped back into the hallway of Kurt's house and went down the stairs to find Carole trying to nonchalantly dust the table closest to the stairs.

She looked up at Blaine with a confused face, and he sighed. "He was getting dressed in his closet. I figured it would be more entertaining to wait for him down here." Blaine walked down the rest of the stairs, Carole nodding at him.

"Of course. Would you like something to drink?" She offered. Blaine always cracked a smile at how well Carole was able to talk to him. Burt, however, only had ever made small talk, but he was getting there.

"Yes, please." They walked to the kitchen in silence.

~30 minutes later~

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's couch, drinking aimlessly at the chocolate milk that he had been given and playing Angry Birds on his phone. Now, he saw what Tina ment when she said it would be "crazily addicting and worth buying." A message rang in and interupted Blaine's game. He sighed, typing a quick response, and looked down at his phone.

5:47. He had been waiting on Kurt for almost a half an hour.

He decided that he was going to see what the smaller boy was doing. Standing up, he stretched and started walking toward the stairs. He was almost knocked back when Finn came rushing down them, muttering something about a blow dryer. Blaine shook his head and continued his journey to Kurt's room.

When he reached the door to Kurt's room, he heard a song coming out of the enclosed space.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Blaine smiled, remembering when Kurt had started to take a liking to that song, right after Rachel apparently sang it to Finn. Or was it Puck? Did she date Artie? As confused as he was, Blaine pushed open the door to see Kurt standing in front of two outfits, which were currently laying side-by-side on his bed. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a skull robe, with two white socks covering his feet. "Almost done?" Blaine asked, much to Kurt's surprise.

"Blaine! No! I-I'm not ready yet! I don't even have anything on!" Kurt exclaimed dramatically as he grabbed one of the shirts from the outfits and ran into the closet, putting it on and coming back out in record time. He examined himself in the mirror, before frowning. "No, this won't do either. I guess I'm not done."

Blaine looked Kurt over before deciding that this had to be the best outfit that Kurt had ever picked out, at least look-wise. He stood, reaching his arms around Kurt's waist. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the young boys lips, before pulling away and looking him in the eye. "Kurt, you're beautiful. You always were and you always willl be. This outfit is perfect, and so are you. There's no need to change."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's arms and looked in the mirror again. "I guess so." Kurt's eyes opened wide and he smiled. "Though, I have a hat that would look so good with this! Oh, and I have to wear a scarf!" Kurt shot back into his closet and resumed looking for his outfit.

Blaine chuckled and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed, picking up his new issue of Italian Vogue and flipping through to the table of contents.

* * *

><p>AN: Good for my first ever word prompt? I think so. Thank you to Captain Mishiro for giving me enough prompts to start off with. Love you! I hope you like my interpretation!


	3. Pool

A/N: My second prompt! Thank you again to Captain Mishiro for the prompts! I hope you guys like this and please give me some prompts!

From Captain Mishiro: Pool.

Awesome! I've been wanting to write something like this for awhile!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed. He had been sitting in Blaine's car for an hour now, trying to entertain himself while his boyfriend kept his eyes on the road. He had been invited to go to a waterpark to see Blaine perform there, and he had immediately accepted. However, he didn't take too kindly to being thrown in a car and rushed off to some chain waterpark so early in the morning.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt looked at the driver with too much seriousness, and glared at him although he knew Blaine wouldn't take his eyes off of the road for any instant.

"Hm? Kurt? What is it?" Blaine questioned his boyfriend without even looking away from the road, just as Kurt had expected. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, knowing that he couldn't stop the fact that he had chosen to come on this trip. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Kurt!" Both boys looked up to see Wes, David, Nick and Jeff running towards them, looking excited. "What's up?"<p>

"Blaine! I can't believe you're performing here!"

"Hey, Kurt."

"This place is awesome!"

"What rides are we going on first?"

"I wanna puke!"

"Guys!" Blaine yelled, throwing up his hands and looking at the group. They had all turned their heads toward him, there bodies remaining in the same position they had been in when Blaine yelled. "I have to go perform. You guys can walk around and do whatever you like." With a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, Blaine was jogging off in the direction of the park, leaving the group behind him, with a sighing Kurt looking distant.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat under a tent with Nick, who was swishing his slushi around and not really paying attention to anything. Kurt decided it was time to interact with somebody. "So. Jeff ditch you?"<p>

Nick looked up and nodded. "We walked in holding hands and talking, but when he saw the wave pool, it was over for that."

Kurt listened sympathetically. "I know what you mean. Blaine ran off right after we got out of the car." Kurt turned to look around, trying to find something that him and Nick could do. He spotted something that was close to Jeff and Blaine; they could wade in the wave pool. "Hey, Nick. Do you want to go over there and sit so that we could watch Blaine and Jeff better?"

Nick looked around Kurt and then nodded again. "Sure. Blaine's performing right there anyway. Let's go." The two got up and walked over to where Jeff, Wes and David were playing in the wave pool. Blaine was currently performing on a stage above it, and he had accumulated quite the audience. He was singing extra well today. And, most of the girls just came because he had his shirt off.

"Leave it to Blaine to strip for attention." Kurt joked as he and Nick sat down on the edge of the water. He heard Nick chuckle beside him, but he just kept his eyes fixed on Blaine. His boyfriend was currenly in the finishing chorus of I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. Kurt mentally face palmed at Blaine's choice of music.

When the music stopped, everyone started clapping and yelling at the tops of their lungs, Kurt and Nick included. "Alright, guys. Thank you. But now, I have a special song for a special someone, and I need him to come up here. Where in the world is Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt blushed. Blaine wanted him to sing? But, he wasn't employed, nor did he warm-up his voice that day.

Wes and David walked up to him, putting out their arms in a gentlemanly way, letting Kurt grab onto them. They led him to a long stairway that led to the stage. As he got halfway up, music started played, and he immediately recognized the tune.

"Don't be afraid." called Blaine as he stood in the middle of the stage. Kurt seemd puzzled, but picked up where he was supposed to.

"I'm not." Kurt replied truthfully. "It's the wizard that should be afraid . . . Of me." Blaine smiled and started to sing.

_Something has changed within me, _

_Something is not the same. _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game. _

Kurt realised that Blaine had somehow already cut the song into parts, so he went along with it.

_Too late for second-guessing, _

_Too late to go back to sleep._

_It's time to trust my instincts, _

_Close my eyes and leap. _

Kurt had reached him by this time, and they quickly pulled themselves into each other, started to waltz around the stage.

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm Defying Gravity _

_And you won't bring me down..._

The song ended, and Kurt started crying right there on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and rested his head upon his boyfriend's. 'I love you, Kurt Hummel."

The crowd's "aw's" almost killed the moment right there.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>AN: . . . I told Capain Mishiro I wouldn't take 'Love' as a prompt, because I didn't want an overly lovey chapter . . .

So much for that . . .

Okay, these prompts are starting off way too short, and I appologize. It's just that I'm writing the ones from Captain Mishiro in sort of a rush. I will write yours with quality!

Sorry gurl!

Oh, and Blaine performs above the wave pool. So think a normal wave pool with the giant walls. One one end is where there's kind of like a beach, but without sand, if that makes sense. And on the opposite side of that, raised up far is he stage. Now, Kurt walks up the stairs going to the top of a wall, which he then walks on to get to Blaine. Just clearing that up.


	4. Management

A/N: So, within an hour of posting the first prompt, I already had another. This prompt comes from an amazing reader that has followed me for awhile, and I thank you!

From TheLuciferPerson: Management.

This prompt was really awesome, because TheLuciferPerson actually listed different types of managements. Of course, everone would probably start thinking anger management. But . . . you'll see. ;)

Kurt walked around his appartment, frowning at the mess that had been displayed across the floor. Blaine used to be one of the cleanest people he knew when they were in high school. However, once they moved in together during college, everything seemed to go downhill. Blaine would come home from his school, which ran later than his, fling his jacket off, and leave it where it landed. And that left Kurt to pick up the appartment, or else he would end up drowning in Blaine's workout clothes.

As he picked up one of Blaine's shirts, which was oddly places underneath the kitchen table, Kurt wrinkled his nose at the smell of dirt that lingered on it. Flipping it around a bit, he discovered that there was dirt and dust flying off of it in every direction.

Sighing, Kurt stood up and walked to his and Blaine's room. He reached into Blaine's drawer, pulling out one of his old button up shirts and smiling. If Blaine was going to make him clean, then Blaine's clothes were getting dirty.

Taking off his black skinny jeans, Kurt pulled on an old pair of Blaine's short. They were to big for him and slightly baggy, but it was Kurt's only real option.

He walked back out into the living room of the apartment, looking around at the cluttered mess. He could barely even see the floor! "He's going to owe me big time when he gets him."

Kurt grabbed a laundry basket, dragging it by the belt that Blaine had tied on it one day to drag Kurt around the apartment, and walked around, picking up clothes and other items. He tossed them all in he basket, and he might have even looked like he had been dragging around asled or a waon to anyone else.

When he had filled the basket, he took them all into his bedroom. Kurt went and sat on the bed, crossing his legs. He bent down to reach for some clothes from the basket, but he wrinkled his nose at the dirtiness of his boyfriend's things.

Kurt sat on the bed for almost an hour, folding clothes and occassionally putting away any of the random items he had thrown in the basket.

When all of the clothes were put away, Kurt's stomach growled. He shook his head and walked toward the kitchen, scowling at the still big mess he still had to pick up before his rockstar boyfriend came back from school.

When he got to the kitchen, Kurt looked over his choices carefully before grabbing a bag of popcorn from the shelf. He put the bag in the microwave, changed the settings on the screen, and walking away when the machine started glowing and making noises.

He walked back into the bedroom, stepping over multiple discarded clothes and items. When he entered the room, he was instantly bored. His popcorn would be done at any moment, so he chose to walk around the room aimlessly, humming Teenage Dream under hs breath.

Kurt looked over and spotted one of Blaine's shirts on the floor on the other side of the bed. Feeling lazy, he jumped across the band on his stomach, reaching for the shirt. When he picked it up, he found that it wasn't dirty, and only had the smell of Blaine's cologne and Red Vines on it. Kurt held it close to him, snuggling into it and slowly but unknowingly drifting off to sleep.

xoxoxoxo

"Honey, I'm home." Blaine called as he walked through the door of his and Kurt's apartment. He looked around, but he wasn't greeted with any kind of response. He started to look worried when he couldn't see Kurt either, and he stated to walk around the apartment.

He walked into the kitchen, following the smell of burnt popcorn. Just as he had it expected, when he opened the microwave door, there was a bag of popcorn. That was black and severely burnt. Blaine wrinkled his nose and picked up the bag. He threw it into the garbage cam before searching the rest of the house.

He walked to the living room, noticing upon entering that it was noticabley cleaner than it should have been. Blaine laughed and headed off along the rest of the house.

When he opened up the bathroom door, henoticed that nothing had been done to it. He sighed and picked up all of the dicarded clothes and towels in his arms, throwing them in the hamper that Kurt had conviniently placed in the hallway outside of the room. Blaine just had to laugh at his boyfriend sometimes.

He walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, hoping to find Kurt alone. He opened the door gently and was shocked at what he saw.

There was Kurt, snuggled up on the bed, wearing his clothes. Upon further inspection, Kurt had gloves on, which showed that he had been cleaning and probably didn't want to fall asleep.

Blaine laughed when he saw tha Kurt had been holding onto Blaine's shirt, but that was discarded onto the ground at that point.

He closed the door slowly, only generating a small click, and walked over to lay on the bed. He layed down next to Kurt and took him into his arms, which made Kurt move closer in his sleep.

Blaine relased a sigh and kissed the top of Kurt's head, making him wake up a bit. "Blaine?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt squinted his eyes at him, looking entirely too tired to function. "Hey there."

"Hello." Kurt said without a pause and curled even more into Blaine's chest.

Blaine looked around. "Did you clean all of this?"

Kurt just nodded, shutting his eyes tighter.

"By yourself?" Blaine teased, thought Kurt didn't here the joke.

Kurt let out a breath and looked up into Blaine's eyes. "Obviously."

Blaine laughed, looking for one more way to tease his boyfriend. "Oh, Kurt. I have a surprise for you."

He sat them up, keeping one arm around Kurt, who looked at him with a confused expression. "And what is that?"

Blaine could barely contain his laughter at what he was about to say. So, he just smiled and pointed to his discarded shirt on the floor. "You missed a spot."

And suddenly he was on the ground.

xoxoxo

A/N: So, if it wasn't clear, Blaine was pushed. ;D

This is probably not the serious prompt that y'all wanted, but this is my comical interpretation. It's almost like a love management chapter too, if you think about it.

Kurt probably thinks that he would have to leave if the place was too filthy, so he just cleans it up? I have no idea.

And for Blaine's shirt smelling like Red Vines, that's taken from an actual expirience. My boyfriend and I went to the movies once and he had Twizzlers, which made ME smell like Twizzlers! And I dind't even eat them. Craziness. :)

Leave me reviews and prompts please! I love 'em. Also, if there's any chapter you would like to see be made into a full chaptered fic or a few chaptered fic, message me. I WILL take prompts on LiveJournal as well.

Anonymous reviewing is enabled for all of my stories, but please don't flame.


	5. Mall

A/N: Okay, this prompt comes from shorty11596. know that she didn't write it in her review, but she texted it to me.

From short11596: Mall.

I actually just read a fanfiction about Kurt and Blaine at the mall, so I hope I don't rip anyone off.

Enjoy!

xoxoxo

Kurt walked around his whole house looking for something to do, but he came up short every time. He had already eaten a cookie or two, jumped rope, ran on a treadmill, looked through his collection of Vogue and Italian Vogue, planned his outfits for the whole week and cuddled with the bear tha Blaine had made him at Build-A-Bear.

He sat down on his bed and turned on the tv, starting to flip through the channels aimlessly to find something that might amuse him for more than a few seconds. When Toddlers and Tiaras bored him, he picked up his phone to check his messages.

1 New Message: Mercedes

Kurt raised a eyebrow and opened the text.

Kurt! Meet the girls down at the mall tommorow morning for a HUUUGE sale! Bring your boy! ;) -Mercedes

Kurt's face lit up like a candle. The mall had stopped having sales, so Kurt had been forced to shop other places, which he didn't mind doing. But now he was going to rob the mall!

He happily dialed the phone, which was hard to accomplish consider how hard he was bouncing in place. It rang only once before Blaine picked it up.

"Hello?" asked the rough voice on the other end of the line, and Kurt tried hard not to shudder.

"Something have you jumpy today?" Kurt added a few extra pinches of sarcasm into his voice to get Blaine going.

"No, I'm just playing the Wii and - I'm losing." Kurt could hear Blaine's mom yell 'Come on, old man!' from the backround and Kurt laughed loudly.

"That's rich. Anyway, do you want to go to the mall with me tommorow?" Kurt waited as he heard Blaine's breathing and a loud crash followed by a victory cry.

"I don't - I don't know, Kurt. Are you a crazy shopper?" Kurt smirked but gave his truthful answer.

"Surprisingly, no."

Okay, so he lied about not lieing.

"Kurt." Dangit.

"Okay! Geez! I'm a crazy shopper, but I promise not to be as crazy as I usually am. Just please, please go!" Kurt didn't mean it to come out as rushed as it had, but there was no turning back.

After a few seconds of waiting for an answer, Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the phone. "Fine. What time should I be there to get you?"

Kurt had absolutely no idea of when the sale started, but he figured he should play it safe. "Um . . . Ooh. Pick me up at seven."

"Kurt, isn't that a little late to be -"

"In the morning." Kurt said quickly, cutting Blaine off. Poor, poor naive Blaine.

Kurt heard a gasp from the other end of thephone and he smiled. "Seven? Do you realize how early that is?"

Kurt smiled before pulling together his best acting face and persona, making sure that Blaine would be going to this sale with him. "Well, if I'm not important enough for -"

"Wait, wait. Who said you weren't important?" Blaine sounded confused, and Kurt smiled before remembering his character.

"Well, you just implied that you didn't want to go with me. And it's okay if you don't want to, but -"

"I'll be there at seven sharp."

Kurt let himself be dragged out of character, only to giggle and squeal at the same time. "Okay! Thanks, Blaine!"

Blaine paused on the other end. "Was I just bamboozled, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt giggled again and nodded, although Blaine couldn't see him. "Yes. Your soul is now mine. Love you!"

Blaine chuckled on the other end. "I love you too, Mr. Tricky. See you tommorow." Blaine hung up and Kurt followed after him, smiling ear to ear. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, even through his sped-up moisturizing routine and picking out his outfit.

xoxoxo

Blaine walked up to the front door of Kurt's house, still feeling tired and wondering why he had agreed to come shopping in the first place. He knocked on the door and stepped back slightly when a tired-looking Burt Hummel opened the door. He squinted an eye at Blaine, looking him up and down. "Shopping?"

Blaine nodded and Burt chuckled. "Come on in then. You can wait with Finn."

Finn? Blaine was confused. "Kurt takes Finn shopping?"

Burt looked at Blaine with confusion before he shook his head left to right. "No, Rachel does."

"Rachel?" This wasn't making sense, unless . . .

"Yeah. She should be here any minute now." Blaine stood on the front porch, thinking. "Come in, boy. I'm going back to sleep."

Blaine stepped into the house and Burt closed the door behind him, sighing. "Finn's in the back room. You have fun."

Blaine turned around and put up a hand. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

Burt shook his head and walked up the stairs, muttering something about someone still calling him Mr. Hummel.

Blaine walked back to the back room to find Finn laying on the floor, either sleeping or dead. Blaine stepped around and grabbed the remote off the top of the t.v. He had missed the beginning of Jump Start and he really needed some tunes.

After fighting the urge to belt Firework at the top of his lungs and instead watching the music video almost in silence, Kurt came into the room, chatting with Rachel.

Blaine got up and Kurt came over to hug him, Rachel walking over to Finn. "You look great!"

"I don't feel great." Blaine relied truthfully. "And who else are we meeting at the mall?"

Rachel laughed and the two boys turned to find her laying on Finn's back. "You didn't tell him?"

Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Tell me what?"

Kurt giggled nervously and played with his fingers. "We're meeting . . . thewholegleeclubatthemall."

Blaine took awhile to figure out what Kurt had said before he groaned and fell back on the couch. This must have made a lot of noise, because Finn woke up and pushed himself off of the ground, throwing Rachel to the side as he did.

Blaine was in for a big surprise.

xoxoxo

A/N: Okay . . . this one is going to be so long, I think I'm going to write it out as a chaptered fic. Of course, probably only one more chapter where they actually go to the mall.

Tell me in a review if you think I should continue it or not. I honestly don't like the way I wrote it. It had too much plot to it. But I'll use it as a chaptered fic anyway, so it's all good.

Please review and leave me some prompts! Thank you for reading!


	6. Laughter

A/N: Although she reviewed anonymously, I still have to write this prompt. Curse you 3lissa! *mockingly shakes fist* Haha. Just kidding. ;D

From Sen the Spectacular: Laughter

I was brainstorming for awhile trying to figure this out, but I think I have it!

Okay guys, so here's my current situation. I am going to Band Camp on Sunday of this week and will be gone for 5 days, making it a total of 5 days gone. I will try and update every night there, but I don't know if they will even have wifi. However, I can't write anything to post there, so I will have to have prompts written before hand to post when I'm there. Here's where to guys come in. I have a prompt for today, tommorow, and the next day written. I need 4 more prompts, or else I won't be able to update.

IF THAT HAPPENS, I won't post the prompt that I am supposed to post on Sunday, and I'll have a 5 day break until I start posting chapters again. I hate doing this, but unfortunately I started this story at the wrong time.

xoxoxoxo

Blaine sat nervously in the waiting room of the Dentist's Office, tapping his fingers on his lap as we waited for Kurt to walk back into the room. He had been eating an apple when his tooth chipped, and Blaine had immediately made a dentist's appointment. He didn't realize at the time that Kur had an irrational fear of dentists and would've rather gone toothless.

Of course, Kurt wouldn't let Blaine go into the room with him, so he had grabbed a sports magazine and took a chair. He gave up on the magazine though, and sat quietly for the rest of the time.

Blaine didn't flinch when a girl sat down next to him. "So, you nervous?"

Blaine turned his head quickly. "Uh, yeah. Kind of."

The girl smiled and grabbed his hand. "I can make you feel better."

Blaine's face twisted at the touch and the awkwardness of her smile, but the dentist came it right at that moment, so all was forgotten.

The dentist walked up to him and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Blaine."

"The pleasure is mine." Blaine said properly. When he pulled his hand back, the girl immediately grabbed it, which made Blaine pull it out of her grasp.

"What's the matter, hot stuff?" The girl cooed.

"Blaine, I'm sorry to break this up, but your boyfriend has been asking for you." The girl quickly pulled away from Blaine and got up to get a magazne. Blaine shook his head.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No problem. It was true though." Blaine stood up and followed the dentist to the back, passing rooms that were eminating the sounds of drilling. He was in quite a hurry to find Kurt.

When the dentist led Blaine to a door and opened it, he looked inside to find Kurt laying on a chair, looking around the room and mumbling. "Blainey . . . Ow . . ." Every so often Kurt would giggle before turning serious again. "Ow."

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine hadn't meant for the question to come out like there was a problem, but that's how it sounded.

The doctor scrunched his eyebrows together and looked down at one of the papers clipped to his clipboard. "He seems to have taken to the laughing gas . . . overly well. It hasn't worn off yet."

"Is that a problem?" Blaine asked.

The dentist shook his head. "No. The gas we use has no side effects. We just need you to stay in here and wait it out wit him."

"Blaine! Where are you? I need your curls!" Kurt yelled, and Blaine flinched away from the noise.

"I guess I'll stay in here."

The dentist smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good and proper as always. Anyway, you just need to pay when you think he's ready to leave. Goodluck." The dentist turned around and closed the door slightly, keeping his head in. "Tell Mr. and Mrs. Anderson I said hi."

"Will do." Blaine replied. "Take care."

"BLAINE! YOU'RE IN WONDERLAND TOO?"

The dentist chuckled and shut the door fully, leaving the two boys in silence, until -

"BLAINE!"

He turned around to face his boyfriend, whos eyes were huge and half of his face hung down below the other half.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine replied as he walked over to the chair, taking Kurt's hand.

He saw, through all of the laughing gas he had been presented, Kurt blush at the touch. "Hey there hot stuff."

Blaine chuckled at that and pull up a spare stool from the wall closest to them. "Kurt, how old are you?"

Blaine sat back and watched as Kurt though about it, even going as far as counting on his fingers. "I think that'd be . . . 87?"

Blaine laughed loudly at Kurt's guess. "No, babe, you can't be that old."

"But the British are coming!" Kurt yelled as he tried to jump up from the chair. Blaine placed his hands on both of Kurt's shoulders, although he was fidgeting very hard. He eventually got Kurt to lay back down in the chair, only to feel a hand playing with his curls. Kurt was tangling his hand in Blaine's unruly hair, while humming quietly to himself.

"Such . . . pretty . . . curls . . ." Blaine felt the hand go limp as sleep overcame Kurt. He sighed and stepped away from Kurt's hand.

"I hope you don't stay like this." Blaine whispered as he too drifted off to sleep.

"NICKI MINAJ!"

Blaine's eyes shot open to find Kurt sitting up in the chair with his eyes frantic. A few looks round the room and Kurt was laying back down and laughing as hard as he possibley could.

"Nicki Minaj?" Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled a few times before replying. "Yup."

Blaine looked confused as he got up and walked over to Kurt and took his hand. "What about Nicki Minaj?"

Kurt blushed and looked at their hands. "N-Nothing."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, what's the matter?"

"I can't think when you do that." He nodded his head toward their still entwined hands.

Blaine smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Then what about this?" Blaine pulled their hands up and kissed Kurt's knuckles one-by-one.

When Blaine put their hands back down, Kurt was asleep again. "Of course."

One of Kurt's eyes cracked open and he looked at Blaine with a serious expression. "Blainey, can you please be quiet?"

Blaine looked at him jokingly. "Why should I?"

"Because you need to wake me up." Kurt replied.

Blaine paused. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"You're already awake."

"DANGIT!" Kurt yelled and slammed his hands down on the sides of the chair. "I thought I was going to get it today."

"Kurt, we've kissed before." Blaine said while confused. "Multiple times."

"Not while I was sleepin'!" Kurt replied and Blaine laughed.

"Okay, then go to sleep."

"Too late." Kurt said, althought he faded into the blackness of sleep five minutes later.

xoxoxo

"I was really like that?" Asked Kurt when the couple reached Blaine's car.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. And you wanted me to kiss you in your sleep. But I obviously couldn't because of the surgery you had." Blaine turned to Kurt, who was looking out the window.

"That sucks." He muttered, and Blaine laughed as they went down the highway.

xoxoxo

A/N: So . . . this fic was hard to write. My Kindle glitched and I had to write this over two differentt documents. Which sucked because I was in the middle of a sentence.

Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm pretty sure that this story will be my biggest hit so far, and I hope to gain more fans with this story!

This is the 6th chapter, so high fives for everyone who's supported this! I know 6 isn't that far along, and it will be longer, trust me. But my old record was 5 chapters, so it's awesome! :D

Thank you again to my supporters and prompters. Without you, this fic would be nothing, literally. It's a PROMPT FIC.

Enough of my opinions. See you guys again in Chapter 7! :D


	7. Chocolate

A/N: Update guys! We have beat my record for longest story! Now, we need to beat my record for most reviews, which is 14! Please give me prompts!

From J-StarGleek: Chocolate.

Kay, so, my mind went perverted on this . . . So I had to fluff it down. (Fooled you! :P)

This is my attempt at a none perverted story. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed down the hallway to his room, while making sure that his chocolate didn't fall. Well, it wasn't exactly his chocolate, but he still didn't want it damaged.<p>

Whe Kurt had walked into the choir room earlier that day, he found Blaine eating something. Whe Kurt made his presence know, Blaine stuffed all of the substance into his pocket.

Kurt and Blaine had a slightly awkward conversaion until Blaine had to go to his class. They hugged and he turned, but Kurt had smelled something on him. Something that Blaine had been warned of time and time again. Something that was by far the worst substance in the world.

Chocolate.

Kurt had used to love chocolate, but that all changed when he discovered something on the internet. Chocolate, among a long list of less important foods, was known to destroy people's skin and give you pimples. The thing that one Kurt Hummel absolutely hated out of everything in his life. He had warned Blaine to cut down, but he saw now that Blaine had just taken his chocolate to the shadows.

When Kurt had found out that Blaine had chocolate stashed somewhere, he immediately checked the chair that Blaine had been sitting in. But he wasn't that stupid to hide something there. Kurt rushed off to Blaine's room and searched the whole thing trying to find Blaine's coveted chocolate stash.

While Kurt probably should have felt bad for destroying Blaine's room, he was to busy to think about the conciquences of what he was doing. In his mind, he was simply trying to shield his boyfriend from the dangerous substance that is chocolate.

Kurt looked for the chocolate for twenty minutes without finding anything. He was almost done looking, when he spotted something odd in the room.

Blaine only had one drawer pushed in at his desk.

Kurt walked over to said desk and looked it over carefully, not wanting to overlook the chocolate stash in any way. When he didn't find anything _on top _of the desk, he pulled open the drawer. There, in that one small drawer, was four Daffins boxes and a giant Hershey's bar that had been broken in half so that it would fit. Kurt raise an eyebrow at Blaine's persistence and realized that he was going to need some help in taking away the chocolate.

He considered asking Wes or David for help, because he knew they were done with classes too, but he realized that it wasn't worth what he would have to do to pay them back. Instead, he looked around the room for a back, and almost jumped with joy when he found a discarded K-Mart bag laying on the other side of Blaine's room.

Kurt bound to the bag and scopped it up quickly, rushing back over to the chocolate stash and taking out the drawer. He picked up the chocolate and threw it into the bag, laughing to himself before heading out of Blaine's room. When he got outside and saw that no one was in the hallway at that time, the countertenor took off down the hallway.

He was making sure that he looked at his feet in order to keep himself from tripping, until . . .

RIP!

The bag got stuck on the branch of a potted plant and ripped right open, spilling Blaine's chocolate all over the floor in the middle of the hallway. Kurt looked down at it before he bent down and scooped every last piece of chocolate into his arms. He looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before he took off again down the hallway.

When Kurt got to his room, which he barely even got to, he kicked the door open and threw the chocolate onto his bed. He paced around for awhile after before deciding on what he was going to do.

He, Kurt Hummel, was about to burn his boyfriend's stash of pimply, disguisting chocolate.

_I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside.)_

_I've got to go away (But baby, its cold outside.)_

Kurt glanced at the clock and realized that Blaine would probably have been back to his room by that time, and he swore in his head. He reached for the phone and pressed Send, connecting him with Blaine instantly.

"Hello?" He asked, although he knew exactly who he was speaking to.

"Kurt," Blaine sounded more serious than he ever had before, and Kurt wondered what was the matter. "I think I've been robbed."

Kurt thought back to the way he had left the room, and he immediately realized why Blaine had thought he had been robbed. Kurt mentally face-palmed and went back to talking. "That's terrible, honey. I hope nothing was taken."

Blaine paused and Kurt heard footsteps behind his door. "Are you in your room?"

Kurt immediately realized that Blaine was the one standing outside of his door, and he moved to scoot the chocolate underneath his bed. "Y-Yeah. I hear you outside." Kurt kicked the last box of Daffin's underneath his bed, smiling and straightening himself before he sat down. "Why don't you come in?"

The line went dead as Blaine walked into the room, immediately walking towards Kurt and sitting down. He was avoiding Kurt's eyes, and so Kurt though to talk. "What did they take?"

Blaine shook his head but still didn't look at Kurt. "Actually, nothing. They just knocked my room around a bit."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, knowing Blaine couldn't see him. "They didn't take _anything_? Nothing at all."

"Well." Blaine started, playing with his hands. "They did take Wes' chocolate."

Wes' chocolate? Was that the chocolate he had taken? "Wait a minute . . . Where did Wes' put this chocolate?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face twisted in confusion. "In my top drawer, why?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "Honey, I took the chocolate."

Blaine blinked and stared at Kurt. "Why would you do that?"

Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't want you to have pimples and be ugly. I thought you were eating the chocolate."

Blaine scrunched his nose up and turned away from Kurt. "Ew, no. I hate chocolate."

Kurt didn't know what to say. "But, you smelled like it this morning."

Blaine laughed out loud, startling Kurt and making him almost fall off of the bed. "No I didn't. That was the chocolate that David made me bring him. He was in that class with me."

Kurt shook his head again. "No, you were eating something that you didn't want me to see."

"Man. I thought I hid it well."

"Aha!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. "So you did eat chocolate!"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "It was a Twizzler. I ran out of Red Vines."

Kurt looked down at Blaine like he was mad. "You're psychotic."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "I know."

Kurt sighed and sat back down on his bed. "Well, I guess I'll do my homework now. See you later?"

Blaine smiled. "Sure thing." He got off the bed as Kurt reached for his bag. Blaine paused when he hit the door, and turned around at Kurt. "Um, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at him with a book in his hand. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to need the chocolate back."

* * *

><p>AN: Omg. I remember getting this prompt and doing a happy dance. Then I went to write it on my Kindle, and I couldn't find any inspiration. However, when I got on my computer, this story just flopped out.

This is by far the longest prompt I have written so far! Woohoo!

See you again tommorow guys!


	8. Second Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter, but I have to post an author's note again.

I am leaving for Band Camp tommorow, which means I'll post one prompt tommorow. I have two prompts written. If I can find a way to post anything, you can expect the second prompt to be posted on Monday of this week.

I am so sorry, but this is what happened, unfortuantely. Thank you for all the prompts, reviews, favorites and alerts and I hope that you guys keep giving me prompts while I'm gone!

Peace!


	9. Olive

A/N: I'm back guys! Miss me? Anyway, this prompt comes to us from TheLuciferPerson, who gave me one hell of a review!

To clear things up: I ment 'following' as in you blow up my inbox wit story favorites and such, which is amazing! Thank you!

Also, these promps do get "picked" if you would, but not in the way implied. I try and write a prompt, and if it doesn't work, I will inform you that it won't be posted. However, these prompts are posted by a sort of first come, first serve order. If you review behind somebody, your chapter will be posted behind them, it's in that order. No playing favorites here!

Oh, and you are more than welcome to leave more than once prompt! I encourage that greatly! Post however many prompts you have please! And thank you!

From TheLuciferPerson: Olive

You suggested a song, which I don't know. So for now, I'll write about what my family personally uses the word Olive for, okay?

And I'm glad that I pleasanty surprised you with your last prompt darling! I loved that one!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk way after curfew, fidgeting with his hands and fingers. Kurt wass going to sign in to Skype him from McKinley at any moment, and he was nervous, like he always was when talking to Kurt. He never knew if the boy was listening to him or even cared about the things he was saying.<p>

As that thought entered his head, he heard a ding and looked to see that Kurt had signed onto Skype. He clicked to talk to him, but was instead greeted with a vision of Kurt holding up a poster board.

It read: Brownish Green Female Sheep. Google it.

Kurt signed off after a quick smile to Blaine, and he was left sitting in silence. Brownish Green Female Sheep? Was he going to find some odd site for broadway fanatics again? Kurt had sent him there the last time there was an amateur performance of Wicked around.

Blaine quickly opened a new tab, going to Google and typing in Brownish Green Female Sheep. He only found images of sheep with distorted green colors and zombie captions underneath them. He should have been taken back by those images, but instead he pushed on.

Blaine decided to split up the parts, instead typing in Brownish Green. After about five minutes of searching, he had created quite the list of brownish green substances.

He then clicked on the searchbar and typed in Female Sheep. The first thing he found was a wikipedia page for a Ule. He found out that a female sheep was called a Ule by advancing into the page. He wrote down Ule on the other side of the list and began placing the words together.

Apple Ule? No. Rust Ule? No. Olive Ule?

Blaine let that roll around in his mouth as he tried talking it out. Olive Ule. Ahlive Ule. Ahlive You. Ahlove You.

Oh. I love you.

Blaine smirked at the cuteness of his boyfriend before he sent him a quick text.

Get back on Skype. -Blaine

Within seconds of typing the message to Kurt, Blaine was reconnecting with him on Skype.

"So, did you find out what I ment?" Kurt asked and smiled at Blaine, who mirrored it back to him.

"Yes. It took awhile though." Blaine replied.

"Let's hear it then." Kurt winked at Blaine, who simply told him his findings.

"Brownish Green Female Sheep means Olive Ule." Blaine told Kurt, who smiled brighter.

"Aw. I love you too." Kurt said with a wink and a smile. Blaine's heart fluttered as Kurt made a heart with his hands, making the message that much more impacting.

Blaine smiled more, and started to sing.

_Can't get the words out of my mouth_  
><em>That little feeling everyone talks about<em>  
><em>The things you say like I miss your face<em>  
><em>I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so<em>

Kurt's face immediately lit up as he joined Blaine in the chorus.

_Olive you and everything you do_  
><em>What two words can mean afraid to say the other three<em>  
><em>Olive you the words are coming true<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say but olive you<em>

Blaine nodded to Kurt, who laughed quietly and took the next verse.

_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside_  
><em>I try to tell you but I always hide<em>  
><em>The things you say like I want you to stay right<em>  
><em>Here by my side and let the words slide<em>

Again, Kurt smiled at Blaine, who joined him in the chorus.

_Olive you and the little things you do_  
><em>What two words can mean afraid to say the other three<em>  
><em>Olive you the words are coming true<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say but olive you<em>

Kurt continued singing, his voice filled with love and excitement.

_You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it_  
><em>I'll let it out what's been on my mind<em>  
><em>Those two words need an I love...<em>

He let Blaine take the next part so that he could simply sit back and watch his glorious boyfriend serenade him.

_I love you and everything you do_  
><em>These two words mean what I meant to say with three<em>  
><em>I love you never felt so smooth<em>  
><em>All I can say is I love you<em>

Kurt focused on the notes coming up, and he melted his voice into Blaine's, taking the echoing lyrics.

_(Olive you olive you olive you)_  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>(Olive you olive you olive you)<em>  
><em>I love you <em>  
><em>(Olive you olive you olive you)<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>(Olive you olive you olive you)<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

The song ended and both boys sat there, smiling. Blaine was the first to break the ice. "Olive you, Kurt."

Kurt giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Olive you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>AN: So, the whole Skype thing is kind of odd, but I liked it for this story. Also, I have never Skyped, so I tried to get around any processes that go on or whatever. I wasn't going to do the song, but I wrote this out and it was only 600 words. :/

The song used is Olive You by Dave Day.

Please review! See you another time!


End file.
